


Never Again

by Teddy1008



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cornertime, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Gen, Mouthwashing, Non-Sexual Spanking, Read at Your Own Risk, Scolding, Spankfic, Spanking, You Have Been Warned, nothing sexual in story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fans can fantasize all they want, but what they don't know that maybe some of them are true. At least once a week, one of the boys end up with a sore, red bottom. Mischief never ends. Basically a One Direction Spanking Story. WARNING: Contains spanking, please read at your own risk. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boys

Zayn: Oldest of the five, hardest spanker. He's quite strict on the boys, but they all know that it's because he loves them. He absolutely hates and does not allow swearing or inappropriate childish behaviour, because they need to be role models for their fans or other people. He often lectures during spankings, and makes them answer questions about what they did wrong.

Louis: He's a hard spanker, but not as bad as Zayn. He doesn't enjoy hearing or seeing his boys in pain, but he does it for them. He's often protective and doesn't allow disrespect. He strongly believes that some time in the corner with a sore, red bottom helps correct bad behaviour. He doesn't like to talk during a tanning, instead he likes to let his hand talk for him.

Liam: Spanker and spankee. He often gets into trouble and ends up with a burning bottom and he knows it, but he does it anyway. He's not really much of a 'think before acting' person, instead the opposite. He has permission to spank Harry and Niall, but he has to ask either Louis or Zayn first for their permission.

Niall: There's no other word to describe him besides 'troublemaker'. He loves mischief, he's reckless and he sometimes makes stupid decisions that he feels sorry for later. He often doesn't learn his lesson at once. Instead, he gets in trouble for the same mistakes over and over again, resulting in harsher discipline, but he loves the boys anyway.

Harry: The youngest and the most mischievous. He beats Niall in mischief, which is saying a lot. He often puts up a tough act before a spanking, but the moment the first smack lands, he starts to sniffle. He often challenges and disobeys Louis, probably for the other boy's attention. Sweet and curly haired but mischievous, he has an angel side and a devil side.


	2. Liar Liar Pants On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry usually does well at school, but when he fails his History test ... Not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pretend that they're going to school lol. There will be different scenarios for each chapter). Ideas and comments are always welcome!

Lying. There was only one word that could describe it: unacceptable. At least, unacceptable in Zayn's eyes.

Harry knew all of the rules by heart; he had gotten into trouble too many times to forget them. He had only gotten into trouble by lying once. He had snuck off to a party, after lying to Louis that he wouldn't go without permission.

Louis had been furious when he had found out. Harry shuddered at the memory. He had grabbed Harry by his ear and dragged him upstairs to his room before growling and throwing the boy over his lap. Harry had also gotten a mouth washing after, with some time in the corner. Louis really, really didn't like lying.

But, well, it had been Louis. Maybe Zayn didn't care that much about lying, even though Harry sincerely doubted it. Well, it was worth a chance. Probably better than Louis, though. Louis had threatened that if Harry had ever lied about anything one more time later in the future, he would make the spanking he had given before feel like a walk in the park.

And considering that he had a big fat D on his History test, it was quite tempting just to lie and pretend that he had never gotten the test back.

As long as he kept it from Louis, he was fine. Louis always knew when someone was lying. So, with a deep breath, he shoved the stupid piece of paper into his bag, shoved it into his locker and walked toward the cafeteria with his lunch in his hand.

"Hey, Haz!"

Harry turned around, tense. Niall and Liam came up to him with a huge grin. "What'd you get on the test, Hazza?"

"Not telling until you tell me," Harry huffed, trying to ignore his heavy heart. They walked toward an empty table and sat down.

"A," Liam said with a smirk.

"A Plus," Niall retorted, and Liam just rolled his eyes.

"Ah, shut up, Nialler."

Niall just grinned and then they both turned to Harry. "Go on, then, Harry," Niall prompted. "You?"

Harry sighed and said, "Bad. I'm dead; Louis or Zayn's gonna tan my backside until I'm sobbing my eyes out."

"Oh, come on!" Niall rolled his eyes. "It can't be that bad. Is it a C?"

"Worse," Harry sighed. "D."

Liam and Niall both grimaced. "Ouch," was all Liam said. "You're gonna go to bed with a burning bottom tonight, little brother."

Harry sighed and said, "I know." He was worried, but the affectionate nicknames they used for each other helped settle him.

"You sure you don't want to tell Louis now?" Niall asked with a grimace.

Harry glanced at Louis, who was talking with Zayn as they shoved their tests in their locker. He winced and said, "Nah. I was actually thinking of telling Zayn."

Liam and Niall both raised their eyebrows with the words, 'are you crazy?' on their face. "Are you stupid? Zayn?" Niall sputtered loudly, choking on his drink, and then waved innocently when Zayn and Louis both looked in their direction.

Zayn muttered something to Louis and the two of them began walking toward them.

"Crap," Liam muttered. "Act innocent."

"What are you three up to now?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow. It was the 'fess up or you'll be in even more trouble' raised eyebrow.

"Just discussing our History test," Liam said as innocently as possible. "We just got them back."

"Good grades, I hope?" Zayn's tone was meaningful.

"Of course," Harry said with a huff. "What else do you expect?"

"That's good," Zayn murmured. Then he ruffled Harry's curls and said, "I'm proud of you."

Guilt made Harry's heart jolt, but he pushed it away firmly. He would tell Zayn later.

**********

Harry tried to scarf down his dinner with the boys at the house before the topic of the test could come up. He rushed upstairs just in time to hear Zayn say, "So, Nialler, what'd you get?

Harry pulled out the test with the stupid, big fat D on it and he groaned. He just wanted to rip apart the test and get rid of all evidence, but he knew it'd get him in even more trouble.

And then, he had an idea.

A genius, great idea that would get his backside as red as Rudolph's nose by either Louis or Zayn, but still a smart plan. Harry grabbed a pen, and then swiftly with no hesitation signed Zayn's signature. There. Now the teacher couldn't do anything about it, and he could lie to Zayn and Louis that he had gotten an A and that the teacher had said that he was improving and didn't have to sign his test.

Smiling, Harry put the test back into his bag and went downstairs to play some video games with Niall.

The next morning when Harry was at school and in History class, he broke into a cold sweat. His test was gone. Frantic, he rummaged through his bag and his entire locker, ignoring the strange looks he got from others when he growled and banged his forehead on his locker.

"Something wrong?"

Harry turned around to face Zayn, who looked concerned. Harry sighed and said, "I lost my test. The teacher wanted me to return it by tomorrow and—" Harry broke off, going pale when Zayn held up the slightly crumpled test, with the big fat dumb D and the forged signature. "Z-Zayn," Harry began, still pale, but Zayn held up a hand to interrupt him.

"Nothing can save you right now, Harry Edward Styles," Zayn said crisply, shoving the test into Harry's hand. "If the teacher asks, I did sign it, but you just wait until we get home, young man ..." He trailed off, shaking his head and glowering at Harry.

He turned to leave, but Harry grabbed Zayn's arm and begged in a slight whisper, "Please don't tell Louis."

"Oh?"

"He ... he's going to kill me," Harry whimpered. "He said that if I lied again, he'd paddle me with the leather paddle that you have until I couldn't sit properly for a month. Please, Zayn, don't tell Louis."

"I already did," Zayn said. He sighed when Harry's bottom lip trembled. "Haz, calm down. Don't cry, Hazza." Zayn stroked his curls and brushed away the slight tears. "It's okay, Harry. He's mad, and I'm furious as well, but we'd never abuse you. We'd never hurt you permanently. Since you forged my signature, I'll be the one disciplining you. And trust me, I'm not going to go easy on your backside."

"I figured," Harry sighed, pouting.

"Come on, get to class. You're gonna be late. I'm sure you don't want to add any more spanks. Now, scoot!" Zayn gave Harry a sharp, quick swat, and Harry bit back his yelp.

Blushing furiously, Harry glanced around to make sure no one had seen it happen. Thankfully, everyone was in their classroom by now. He gave Zayn a quick hug and a whispered, "I'm sorry," before rushing off to his class.

**********

"Zayn ... please, I said I was sorry!"

"That's enough, Harry Styles!"

"Please, Zayn!" Harry was trembling on the verge of tears. At Zayn's stern glare, Harry let out a soft whimper before throwing himself over Zayn's lap.

He felt his trousers get pulled down, as well as his boxers. A cool breeze made Harry quiver, body tense and waiting for the first smack. Zayn did nothing but wait until Harry's body was relaxed, at least more than before. Then his hand descended.

"OW!" Harry jerked, letting out a snarl and a hiss when Zayn slapped his backside again. "Zayn!"

"Yes, Harry?" Zayn answered in a nonchalant voice.

"OWW! T-Too hard! Goddammit, Zayn! Ouch!" Harry yelped, twisting his body as much as he could, trying to wriggle away from Zayn's unforgiving hand.

"Oh? Too hard?" was all Zayn said. His next words were a growl. "Oh, I'll show you too hard, Harry Styles!" He lifted his knee to tip Harry slightly forward and swatted that sensitive under curve between his thigh and bottom.

"Ow!" Harry wailed again. "Z-Zee, please, I'm sorry!"

"You mentioned," Zayn said, pausing in the spanking for just a moment. "But, Harold, think about it. Put yourself in my position. What would you do if, say, you were responsible for Niall and he received a bad mark on his History test. So, he decided to forge your signature and lie to you about it. How would you feel?"

"B-Bad," Harry sobbed. "B-Betrayed."

"Mm." Zayn sighed and rubbed his sore, buring backside, as if trying to soothe the burning pain that would linger for a while.

"Z-Zaynie," Harry whimpered. "S-Sorry." He struggled to turn his head around to face Zayn, but the older boy firmly but gently pushed his head back down.

"We're not done yet, Haz."

Harry sobbed. They weren't done? "I-I ... but I said I was sorry!" he wailed, kicking fiercely. He froze when he heard Zayn hiss as his foot made contact with a leg. "S-Sorry, Zee," he stammered. "S-Sorry! Didn't m-mean to kick y-you—OW!" He jerked when Zayn's hand swatted his backside again. "Zayyyyn!" he wailed.

"Watch those feet of yours, Harry," was all Zayn said in reply, as his hard, calloused hand came down over and over again.

"S-Sorry," Harry cried. He was weeping hard now; he buried his head into his arms. It hurt, but he supposed he did deserve it. Lying was considered a big deal in the One Direction household. Zayn was never going to stop spanking him. He was never going to be able to walk again. He was never going to be able to sit, or do anything else but lie on the couch on his stomach, whimpering in pain whenever something came into contact with his sore bottom. Zayn was never, _ever_ going to stop spanking him.

"Hazza?"

"Y-Yeah, Zee?" Harry sniffled. His mind was slowly going blank. He was just sorry, just so, so, _so_ sorry. He should have never forged Zayn's signature; he should have never done anything stupid!

"You know what you did wrong?"

"Uh-huh," Harry whispered, bottom lip trembling. He bit back a yelp when Zayn swung him around, and let his red, sore bottom fall in between his thighs as he sat him in his lap, making sure nothing would touch his burning backside.

"Tell me, then, Curly," Zayn prompted. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair with a soft smile of affection on his face, as if trying to tell Harry that it would be over soon.

"I-I was bad," Harry said softly, in his 'little boy' tone. Often, when the boys were spanked long and hard and they were craving comfort, they would drop into a place called the 'little boy world'. They became childish and cuddly and cute.

"No, Haz, you weren't bad," Zayn said instantly, rubbing Harry's back comfortingly, knowing that the younger boy liked it. "My Harry is never bad. He can be mischievous and he can make mistakes, but he's never bad. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah," Harry said quietly, round eyes peering up at Zayn timidly. "Z-Zaynie?"

"Yeah, Curls?"

"You mad?" Harry sniffled, lip quivering again.

"Not anymore," Zayn replied with a small smile. "I was angry and upset, when I first saw the test paper. You know that Louis and I both expect good grades from all of you. Even we have to keep our grades up. But I'm not mad."

"O-Okay." Harry sighed and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Don't do that," Zayn scolded. "You'll make yourself bleed. Now, Hazza, tell me what you did wrong."

"I lied and I forged your signature," Harry said immediately, and sniffled. 

"Good," Zayn said and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "You'd better not do it again, Hazza."

"I won't, Zee. I'll behave for the rest of my life!"

"Haz," Zayn said with an affectionate grin. "You say that every time."

Harry just hummed before his eyes fluttered shut. "A-Are we done, Zee?" he mumbled.

"Yeah," Zayn said, ruffling his hair gently and combing it with his fingers. "You want to rest, or come downstairs and eat with us?"

Harry opened one eye and said in a suspicious tone, "What's for dinner?"

"Your favourite," Zayn said with a smile.

His other eye opened wide and Harry said, "Tacos?" At Zayn's nod, he jumped up, then hissed at his still stinging backside.

Zayn laughed before saying, "You might want to do something about those clothes before, Curly."

Harry looked down and then blushed. He was naked from the waist below; he must have kicked off his boxers and pants, that had been bunched around his ankles, during the spanking. He quickly pulled on some loose boxers with a grimace before saying, "Good enough. Let's go, Zaynie! Tacos are waiting!"

Zayn laughed and then watched the boy run downstairs fondly.

"Zayn! Come _on_!" Harry yelled in an exasperated tone. "We're all waiting for you!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Zayn called back and closed the door behind him. He shook his head, still smiling, and thought, _boys will be boys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, ideas, all of that lovely stuff is welcome! Next chapter will be up soon. ;)


End file.
